


moon cotton

by dons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, that's it it's just dongyoung being clingy in a hoodie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: "you have a cute nose," taeyong says.





	moon cotton

**Author's Note:**

> DIFFERENT R&B R&B  
> let me know if theres a mistake because at first i wrote sleepy ty but then i decided to just switch the names

the couch is too small.

 

taeyong knows that he and dongyoung can afford a larger couch, but for some reason they both hold back. taeyong slows his car down near ikea but never turns in, dongyoung will look online for hours but fall asleep before eleven. besides, he's not even sure if a larger couch would change anything- he ends up pressed against dongyoung either way, on their couch or anywhere with a larger space.

 

the da vinci code is playing on the fullscreen, too stupidly loud but the remote is two arms away and taeyong is too comfortable. he's lying across the couch with his head thrown over one arm, left leg on the floor and right one curled over dongyoung, who's lying on him in the opposite direction.

 

dongyoung is exhaling warm air over taeyong's neck. "are you sleeping?" taeyong asks him, bringing his head up while trying to avoid the (still sadly inevitable) double chin. dongyoung murmurs something into his neck but ends up sighing and shuffling his legs.

 

"bunny, hey," taeyong coos. dongyoung usually isn't this clingy, but it's been a long day for both of them and he guesses dongyoung just needs some sleep.

 

his right arm is asleep, having been squished between the backrest and his hips. every time he moves it he can feel the burning and sting of a thousand needles, but he rests it on dongyoung's lower back, rubbing his hand up and down the curve.

 

taeyong laughs when dongyoung curls himself into taeyong. "are you sleeping?" he asks, dragging himself down the couch to relieve his neck from the armrest.

 

dongyoung turns his head into taeyong's neck. _no_ , taeyong hears, and dongyoung is snuggling into him for warmth.

 

"hey, do you want to get to bed?" taeyong says, petting dongyoung's head.

 

at the mention of bed, dongyoung lifts his head up, almost on auto pilot as his eyes glaze over and he smiles. "really?" he slurs. taeyong nods and wraps his arms around dongyoung, forcing his upper body up so dongyoung's frame is perched against his chest, legs crossed on his lap.

 

"of course," taeyong says. "up." he lifts dongyoung off the couch and dongyoung hooks his legs around taeyong's waist, hood falling over his hair as he leans his chin on taeyong's shoulder.

 

the second dongyoung hits the sheets he's half-asleep. "are you staying here?" then, he laughs, smile wide and gummy. taeyong stares at him. "hyuuung."

 

"you have a cute nose," taeyong says.

 

dongyoung's cute nose scrunches up. "what?" he asks, then pulling taeyong by the wrists so he falls down onto the bed.

 

"forget i said anything," taeyong says, and dongyoung kisses taeyong everywhere on his face. "sleep, bunny."

 

dongyoung rolls himself into taeyong's arms. "'kay," he says, and then taeyong feels nothing but warmth as dongyoung tangles their legs together.

**Author's Note:**

> twt @neovyong : - D  
> ugh renmin is next suckers


End file.
